


How to Surprise Tomas Ortega

by Enedda



Series: A Study in Marcus [6]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Just because it needed to happen., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedda/pseuds/Enedda
Summary: A bit of crack that needed to happen because of reasons.





	How to Surprise Tomas Ortega

"Marcus?" Tomas couldn't believe his eyes. That was new. And "new" for Marcus, which meant a lot.

"What, love? This?" Marcus blinked slowly and stretched, smiling. "This is called an eyeliner. A kohl, exactly."

"Yes, I know! But... why? And how come you own make-up? It's not for work and you don't draw with this..." Tomas was lost.

"Easy. I went to a shop and a nice lady helped me choose. And you are wrong, I have drawn with this, out of curiosity - a bit too soft for my liking, but the colour is popping!"

"Is this... your new style or something? Another not-sobriety, not-being-in-service thing?"

"No, not at all, friend. Really lost in the woods, poor soul, are you."

"Hey... don't patronize me. Please."

"Okay, sorry. Being older and all that jazz. I got us tickets."

"Tickets for what? And how, exactly? Tickets can be quite expensive..."

"And grateful people tend to give gifts. Sometimes expensive gifts."

"And you've just accepted that?" Tomas getting angry. "Why? We talked about it and agreed we take only money if we need them. If not, the work is free. It should be!"

"Shh," Marcus put his hand on Tomas' shoulder. "No need for that. I have tickets for a rock concert for both of us. It was to be a nice surprise, sorry it got you bothered."

Tomas was stunned. "A rock concert?"

"Yeah. A good one."

"Which band?"

"Not telling. British."

"Of course. Should have known," Tomas smiled. "Where do you have that kohl?"


End file.
